


Soft Mornings

by RavenRambles



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I just finished the game and needed to write some fluff, also get used to my username because hello BTS is my special interest now, just a small snapshot of a cute moment, so sweet you may get cavaties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRambles/pseuds/RavenRambles
Summary: A snapshot moment of Rachel and Chloe, in a moment of calm. I just finished BTS and needed some happy gay, please enjoy.





	Soft Mornings

“So, are you gonna share?” she hears from the general direction of her bedroom window, closely followed by the body of Rachel Amber barrelling feet first onto her carpeted floor as she props herself up on her elbows. In a brief second of momentary clarity, Chloe silently wishes that she’d perhaps thought to keep her room a little tidier now that Rachel visiting her house was a frequent occurrence.

“Hey, Amber to Price, you alive in there Captain?” That soft, low voice chuckles as Chloe just stares at her, open-mouthed and amazed by how good Rachel looks.

“You’re wearing my things!” It tries to be an accusation, she tries to look pissed off, but the comment drips from her mouth feeling more like a prayer in worship because  _ good god _ how does this girl look so good in her t-shirt and beanie? With the daylight halo-ing Rachel’s hair like that, she almost looks ethereal and, honestly, has Chloe mentioned that she’s gay? Because she really is just _ so _ fucking gay. She holds the joint in front of her without a word, stretched towards Rachel like an offering  as the distance between them condenses. Their fingertips brush as the joint switches hands and that, now familiar, jolt in Chloe’s stomach simultaneously brings her back to reality and launches her far out into the cosmos and beyond the stars. Her mattress dips slightly as Rachel, with a shit-eating grin, sits next to her and plays with a blue tress. Chloe watches her face, eyes glued to those perfect lips as they close on the end of the filter.

She hadn’t known it was possible to be jealous of a joint, and yet; here she is.

Chloe closes her eyes to her overwhelmingly intense feelings and flops back down into a position where she’s comfortably lying down, but still able to watch her favourite person. Rachel holds the smoke in her lungs for what feels like a lifetime, as if she’s savouring the feeling of the drug in her system… or maybe savouring the connotation of rebelliousness that pot has, it’s hard to tell. Chloe just watches her, the air around them feeling as though it’s waiting for something to happen as time drags it’s heavy feet to a tired standstill. She reaches up a hesitant hand in the space between them, her arm feeling leaden and slow. The silence is deafening and Chloe feels like they’re the only two pinpoints in the fabric of creation right now. She can’t break this silence. It’ll ruin everything. It takes some work and frantic concentration but her hand eventually hovers near perfect skin and Chloe’s eyes are a question. Rachel exhales as she leans into the touch, letting Chloe’s palm rest on her cheek and smiling gently at the sensation of the girl’s thumb against her cheek. Chloe is always so thoughtful, never pushing for intimacy, always asking in one way or another  _ is this okay? _

It’s kind of cute, and entirely endearing, how unsure and new to this she is.

“Someone’s a lil’ clingy today.” The accusation is loving, full of teasing laughter and followed by the softest kiss Chloe’s ever been given that transforms her stomach into a swarm of butterflies. Rachel’s face hovers over Chloe’s, and she takes a moment to memorise this. In the shitshow that has become Chloe’s life, with Max gone, her Dad, David moving in, all this weird stuff recently… she really tries to appreciate these rare scenes in the play of her life where the universe decides she deserves something special.

Because even God, if she exists, knows that Rachel Amber is special.

“You would be too if you had a smoking hot girlfriend.” Chloe grins, pulling Rachel into another kiss that is slightly more heated and entirely more playful. Rachel happily concedes, blindly managing to get the joint onto Chloe’s bedside table before holding two smile-bunched cheeks in her hands. The kiss is sweet, loving. Rachel nips softly at the bottom lip between hers and grins at the gasp she receives, but they don’t speed up their actions. Time’s feet trudge slowly, and right now they both need to feel soft and secure.

“Oh, but I do.” Rachel whispers against parted lips, kissing across her jawline and cheekily nipping at Chloe’s pulse point. She laughs at the yelp she’s caused and then sits up again to take another drag on the joint, smirking at the look of joking betrayal and lust in Chloe’s eyes.

“You watch it, Amber, or you’ll be straight outta here” Chloe’s grin shows her teeth, it’s a dopey smile full of the puppy love that once scared Rachel so much. She laughs before finishing the joint, stubbing it out and lying next to Chloe, who moves across the bed to make room for her girlfriend.

“Please, we both know I never do anything straight, Price.” Comes her reply, and even though Chloe is expecting something along those lines she still laughs like it’s the funniest joke she’s ever heard. It’s here, in these warm and loving moments that the girls can forget their problems and just focus on each other. Chloe is dragged out of her reverie by the touch of a cool fingertip on her cheek, tilting her head so she’s looking at Rachel.

“Besides,” Rachel smirks, “We both know you don’t want me to leave.” The comment is whispered oh so quietly, to the point that Chloe thinks Rachel doesn’t want the rest of the world to break into the little bubble they’ve created together. Chloe’s eyes drift down to Rachel’s lips and dart back to her eyes, silently asking permission.

“Yeah, maybe.” She smiles, leaning forward into a loving kiss after seeing Rachel’s nod.

“ _ Never.”  _ Is what they both know she means as she pulls Rachel to her, their teeth clacking as Chloe’s patience runs dry. _ “Never leave me, Rachel.” _

“ _ I don’t mean to, Chloe _ .” She would have replied, had Chloe asked. Their bodies pressing closer, legs entwining as Rachel’s tongue traces Chloe’s lip and they both begin to lose themselves to their feelings. 

_ “I don’t mean to.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked this fic please consider giving it a like or leaving me a comment! I'm already working on more LIS and BTS content because hello yes I am now obsessed, so if you're interested in more fics from me then please be sure to subscribe. Any fanart I do will be available on my tumblr, where I go by Reythespacebae
> 
> Dedicated to this one nerd I know who is hella special to me and got me back into this fandom. Happy Valentines, dude <3


End file.
